


dream

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: rose scent breeze [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Jongin tak punya tempat lari yang lebih bagus lagi selain ruang latihan. Dia hanya ingin berlari. Ketika ia menyalakan lampu ruang latihan, dan sebuah sosok mengejutkannya seperti hantu.





	dream

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

_he’s dancing in the dark,_

_she is doing so,_

_and it’s all about the scattered rose petals and the shadow that sweep it all. it’s all about the lone swing and lonely jump and the darkness that engulfs the spotlight, but still; they are reaching each other’s arm to end the show with grasp._

.

Hanya tertinggal seberkas cahaya temaram untuk Seulgi di ruang latihan itu.

Ia menatap bayang-bayangnya sendiri pada cermin, begitu gelap. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu berjinjit pada ujung jari-jari kakinya. Gerakan tangannya memulai balet itu dengan gemulai,

kemudian ia menghanyutkan dirinya sendiri dalam tarian di kegelapan. Ia sudah menonton beberapa video balet beberapa hari ini, dan ia merekamnya sendiri dalam ingatan, mempraktikkannya dengan kreasinya sendiri, kombinasi gerakan-gerakan. Melompat, berputar, gemulai dan tangkas, yang lentur dan penuh penghayatan. Ia mencoba membebaskan beban-bebannya seperti mawar yang membiarkan kelopak-kelopak layunya berjatuhan.

Seulgi mengakhirinya dengan gerakan yang sama dengan gerakan pembuka. Ia terengah-engah, kembali memandangi refleksinya pada dinding cermin. Lantas ia pun terduduk, mematikan lampu dari _lightstick_ itu sehingga yang ada hanya benar-benar kegelapan. Ia mengatur napasnya sebentar, hingga kemudian saat normal kembali, ia pun berdiri, memasukkan _lightstick_ dan ponsel ke dalam tas, mencangklong benda itu pada bahu kanannya.

Saat itulah lampu ruang latihan dinyalakan.

* * *

Jongin tak punya tempat lari yang lebih bagus lagi selain ruang latihan. Dia tidak makan malam, tetapi tidak juga merasa lapar. Dia hanya ingin berlari, meskipun itu artinya ia melakukan entah _break dance_ , balet, _popping_ , atau apapun sejenisnya.

Lorong sudah sepi, banyak lampu yang telah dimatikan, tetapi ruang latihan biasanya tersedia dua puluh empat jam terutama bagi artis-artis yang memerlukannya (atau para _trainee_ , jika mereka bersedia menambah waktu latihan). Jongin, dengan _bucket hat_ hitamnya dan kaos longgar dan celana latihan, menuju ke tempat itu tanpa semangat yang berarti.

Ia menyalakan lampu ruang latihan, dan sebuah sosok mengejutkannya seperti hantu.

Mereka hanya bertatapan, Jongin memandangnya dengan mata sedih. Seluruh alasannya untuk berlari berada di sini, dan pikirannya mendadak gamang kembali. Mereka tidak bertegur sapa, Jongin hanya bergeming sampai Seulgi pergi.

Jongin semakin bingung dengan keadaan mereka berdua—

—terlebih, saat itu, Seulgi sedang memakai sweater miliknya.

Tetapi, pergi tanpa kata.

* * *

Jongin mencoba menghubunginya dengan sedikit keyakinan.

Kekhawatirannya benar, Seulgi tak menjawabnya. Dia menimbang-nimbang berbagai pilihan sambil memukul-mukulkan ponselnya ke telapak tangannya, tetapi pada akhirnya dia tak bisa memilih apapun.

Dia semakin tidak karuan ketika menerima kiriman gambar dari Wendy (secara rahasia, tanpa diketahui siapa pun di luar mereka berdua); Seulgi sedang tidur dengan sweater biru muda yang sama seperti kemarin malam saat mereka bertemu.

“Pada akhirnya, Jongin-ah, dia tidak bisa benar-benar marah padamu.”

* * *

Jongin membeli sebuket mawar merah menyala, yang mungkin terdiri dari selusin lebih. Dibungkus oleh kertas hitam dan plastik bening, berpita merah, beraroma sangat manis. Namun hatinya masih gamang, masih memikirkan kata-kata maaf yang tepat. Dia tak bisa langsung datang ke kediaman Seulgi, dia tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Dia sudah berhasil satu langkah dengan menyingkirkan egonya sendiri, tetapi dia langsung kehilangan ide setelah itu. _Lantas, apa?_ Pikirnya, kehabisan kata-kata.

Dia mampir ke tempat latihan, memutuskan untuk menunggu takdir saja untuk mereka berdua. Seulgi mungkin akan datang ke sini, mengingat tempat inilah tempat paling krusial yang menyatukan mereka berdua.

Jongin bersandar, menunggu, sesekali bernyanyi, sesekali menari untuk melepaskan penat.

Satu jam menanti, maka dia pun berhenti menjadi pengecut.

“ _Halo, Kang Seulgi di sini! Mohon tinggalkan pesan saja, ya, aku sedang punya urusan penting. Pasti akan kudengarkan, kok. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!_ ”

Jongin menutupnya sambil membatin. Baginya tidak mungkin perempuan itu tidur secepat ini. Dia tak membuang-buang waktu untuk kemudian menghubungi Wendy.

“Seulgi sedang pergi.” Wendy menjedanya, memberikan ruang kosong yang besar untuk Jongin dan benaknya. “Kami semua dapat jatah libur empat hari.”

“Pulang ke rumah orangtuanya?”

“Tidak. Dia keluar negeri.”

“ _Apa_?”

“Aku tidak seharusnya bilang ini, Jongin-ah, tapi karena kau juga temanku ... Seulgi pergi ke Paris, dua hari. Dia sendirian. Juhyun-unnie awalnya memaksanya untuk mengajakku, tapi dia ngotot ingin sendiri. Kuharap itu bukan tentang kalian berdua, Jongin-ah ....”

_Pasti_ , pikir Jongin, tetapi dia diam saja.

“Cepat baikan ya, kalian berdua.”

Jongin menoleh pada buket mawarnya, yang berlindung di balik bayang-bayang dirinya sendiri, tampak menghitam dan sepertinya berduka untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Seulgi memangku buku sketsanya yang masih kosong. Dari tepian tempatnya duduk, Arc de Triomphe tampak sangat gagah. Menjulang sebagai memento masa kejayaan, seni masa lalu yang tak lekang oleh waktu meski kisahnya telah usang. Perlahan Seulgi mengangguk-angguk pada bisikan benaknya sendiri, dan mulai mengangkat pensilnya.

Ia menggambar monumen itu di buku sketsanya, tetapi ditambah dengan dekorasi mawar yang mengelilingi Arc de Triomphe dalam berbagai bentuk dan jumlah kelopak.

Setelah gambar itu selesai, ia memandangi hasilnya sambil memeluk kedua lengannya. Memastikan bahwa ia tak melewatkan detil artistik dari sang monumen walaupun tak dapat menggambarkan seluruhnya. Sweater biru muda itu terasa hangat untuk angin musim gugur Paris.

Dan, masih tercium aroma parfum Jongin.

* * *

Bagi Seulgi, mawar adalah bagian dari Paris. Sebuah representasi sempurna dari suatu kota yang begitu kuno sekaligus progresif; tak pernah layu pesonanya dimakan zaman. Ia berjalan-jalan di sektiar pertokoan bunga, mengamati mawar-mawar aneka warna. Biru, merah jambu, kuning, putih ... bahkan ada yang hitam.

Ia mendekati mawar yang merah, yang disusun berdekatan dengan yang hitam dan yang kelopak-kelopaknya seluruhnya berbeda warna. Aroma wanginya berbeda-beda, ia harus mendekati semuanya untuk membedakan mana yang lebih kuat.

Si pemilik toko menyapanya, dan Seulgi hanya bisa membalas dalam bahasa Prancis sebatas kata ‘halo’. Mereka bertukar isyarat, dengan senyuman sebagai bahasa utama. Seulgi berakhir membeli sebuket kecil mawar merah beledu, dengan bonus kartu ucapan yang berisi kata ‘cinta selamanya’ dalam bahasa Prancis.

Di perjalanannya menyusuri lebih banyak _boulevard_ , ponselnya berdering, dan ketika mendapati nama pemanggilnya adalah ‘Jongin’, ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang,

lalu, mengalah pada egonya sendiri,

“Halo?”

“Hai.”

Seulgi menunggu.

“Aku minta maaf.”

“... Ya, aku juga minta maaf.”

“Kita bertemu nanti, ya. Ruang latihan. Selamat berlibur.”

Ponsel itu masih berada di telinga Seulgi bahkan setelah Jongin memutusnya.

Kemudian, ia memotret bunga itu, mengirimkannya pada Jongin.

_Sorry. :)_

* * *

Ruang latihan itu gelap, Seulgi sudah berprasangka. Apalagi yang Jongin lakukan di luar sana hingga mereka tidak bisa bertemu lagi?

Tetapi ketika lampu sudah ia nyalakan, ia menemukan Jongin, duduk bersandar di cermin dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah beledu, _wrapper_ hitam, pita merah. Lelaki itu berdiri, dan seketika Seulgi dilanda rasa bersalah yang besar, merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang memulai semua ini. Ia menyerbu Jongin dengan pelukan, dan ia tak peduli pada aroma mawar itu—hanya aroma hangat yang bisa dihidunya dari sweater biru tua yang dikenakan Jongin.

“Kita bisa memulai lagi.”

“Kita bisa mulai lagi.”

* * *

Seulgi masih ingat bagaimana mereka menciptakan koreografi itu bersama, dengan Jongin yang memulai segalanya. Jongin yang berjanji bahwa dia akan memberikan ini pada Seulgi, lalu mengusulkan kolaborasi.

Tapi baginya, lelaki itu ingkar. Dia memberikannya pada orang lain. Bekerja bersama orang lain. Tak bisa menyanggah ketika para kru mengatur-atur, padahal dia punya kekuatan dan posisi tawar untuk itu. Jongin tak mampu mewujudkan cita-cita miliknya yang paling sederhana sekali pun, ucap Seulgi, yang membuat Jongin melawan dengan argumen bahwa Seulgi hanya memandang posisinya dari sisi Seulgi saja.

Namun Seulgi sudah meninggalkan semua itu di belakang. Ia melompat dan menggantikan kelopak-kelopak layu dengan yang beledu dan wangi, berputar di depan cermin seperti mawar yang merekah pada musim semi. Jongin menyambut tariannya dengan luwes, menggambar pemandangan panggung balet mereka sendiri di dalam ruang latihan dengan cahaya hangat.

Mereka berdansa dalam kegelapan; tetapi kegelapan milik sendiri. Hanya ada mereka berdua, dan membangun bumi mereka sendiri, tanah dan taman rahasia dan langit di alam raya yang terasing.

Jika mereka tak dapat membuatnya publik, maka biarlah impian itu terjadi di sini, di ruang latihan yang gelap, yang beraroma mawar, yang tak dilihat seorang pun.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: jshgkflhsgs sori paris lagi paris lagi wkwkwkwk yamaap paris kan kota cinta jadi gapapa ya otipi aku berbau paris semua (alesan) oiya, satu inspirasi utama dari fik ini adalah potongan lirik dari lagu One Direction yang Half a Heart, “so your friend’s been telling me, you’ve been sleeping with my sweater” hehehe. anyway makasiiiiih udah baca xoxo


End file.
